pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Migration Traits
Migration Traits are a mechanic unique to the Black Metal/Red Blood campaign. It is basically a definition of your origin as a character and from which islands you migrated from. Unlike normal traits they have somewhat more significant boosts to your character 'Albatross' Albatross is known to many as the home of arcana. Characters beginning here have +10 spellcraft and begin play with a minor arcana developed by the player. They must however, succeed in the various checks required for casting the arcana as if they had never cast it before. 'Azule' Azule has long been the breeding ground of Silver Dragons. Silver Dragons being good by nature were more than happy to allow people to live amongst them and learn their ways. Characters starting here spent a great deal of time with the dragons and know the ins and outs of their anatomy, granting them a +6 to all attack rolls, and skill checks when dealing with dragons. Also, They may take a Silver Drakling as a cohort. This Silver Drakling grows and bonds with the owner as he increases in levels, and does not require the leadership skill. 'Cataroph' Cataroph is elven for God's Fury, it is a land forged in thunder and powerful energy, all characters hailing from Cataroph do an additional 1d6 electricity damage with their equipment. In addition, NRG based weapons are fully electrical energy instead. These character who have learned to hone their reflexes due to the great amount of lighning that surges though Cataroph also recieve a +2 inherent bonus to dexterity, and Electricity Resistance 20. 'Earthlight' Characters hailing from Earthlight tend to be gifted in magic, and thus receive a +2 bonus to their primary casting ability. In addition they get a +10 competence bonus to Spellcraft, and Knowledge: Arcana. They may also choose a 0th level spell which they can cast at will. Also the DC of their spells is increased by 1. Category:Black Metal/Red Blood Category:Migration Category:Migrate Category:Trait Category:Traits 'Earth Mother's Sanctuary' Earth Mother's Sanctuary is home to a powerful and famous sect of elven druids. Only Elves may select this migration feat (and not Partheon). This trait grants the character +2 to wisdom and dexterity, and the spell-like ability to cast entangle at will as a standard action. 'Dragon's Rest' Dragon's Rest is known as the place where dragons go to die. It is sacred to members of all races and religions. And thought of as a forbidden place to tread, though many people would rather have died than be forced to live here, some people chose the latter. These characters have -2 to skill check when dealing with others. However they begin play with a +1 suit of Dragonbone Armor, and a Dragon Bone melee weapon of their choice. Dragonbone Armor has a base AC bonus of 8 and requires Medium Armor Proficiency, it has 10 energy resistance of your choice, and weighs 30 lbs. Dragonbone Melee weapons count as the default stats for the weapon chosen, and ignores up to 5 dr/-. 'Gigantes' Gigantes is the setting for Black Metal/Red Blood. Characters originating here have an increased speed of 10 feet, and a bonus to stealth of +10. However they tend to be rougher and lose 2 to charisma but have a natural bonus to AC of 2. 'ir'Eira' ir'Eira is an island which floats dangerously close to ir'Lassir. Once a renown magic laboratory visited by any spell-caster who was anyone at all. But, after the clashing it was struck by debris from the eruption, during this time, a ground-breaking experiment was underway, one that could protect a sorcerer from magic without affecting their own. But the disaster had a terrible affect, everyone developed a strange allergy to magic. This forced them to go a different direction with their knowledge and skills. Those who survived banned anyone from visiting ir'Eira. But after the calamity, many people over-ran the place, but the problem with the island had a lingering effect, as one of the people either born here or forced to come here, you have developed a magical allergy, thus cannot wield or use any magical items. However you also begin play with SR 12 + your level. And a +2 bonus to attack and damage with technological weapons such as firearms. You also begin play with a Breach Driver, an item exclusive to people hailing from Ir'Eira. 'ir'Nil' ir'Nil is elven for the Island of Nothingness. It is a strange place most people are afraid to visit, as it is somewhat low-floating, in the past, before the calamity frightening laughter was heard from this place at the near-by city of Eastport, and even now, merchant airships travelling between Gigantes and the Shadow Sea still claim to hear this laughter. One time however, a certain captain could not ignore his curiosity and landed, and while they did not find the source of the laughter. They found you, frightened and hungry. So they took you to Gigantes. Only you know the true horrors of this place. You are an artifical monster created by a psychopath. With this trait, you have a +4 bonus to strength and constitution, but a -6 to dexterity, Also you have Cold Resistance 20. However you are vulnerable to fire. Additionally, you have slight brain damage forcing you to be somewhat stupid or at least crazy when interacting with others. 'ir'Rilessa' ir'Rilessa is elven for Isle of Old. People here refused to partake in the revolution and thus have severe technophobia. They prefer the old ways of blade and magic. They cannot use technological items, however when casting spells the CL is increased by +2, also they receive a +2 to attack rolls with archaeic and/or magical weapons such as the sword and bow. 'Manatroph' Manatroph is elven for God's Asylum. It is where the mentally sick are sent to live and die. Somehow you managed to escape and sneak onto the SS Windstrom and ultimately to Gigantes. You are extremely tolerable of punishment, beginning with DR, Electricity Resistance, and Fire Resistance equal to your HD. 'Shadow Sea' The shadow sea is the only known Water Mote large enough to sustain life. It oddly renews itself much to the boon of the people. It's major export is of course, fresh water. Characters starting here have increased wealth (+16000 Creds) . Also they have Cold Resistance 20. Additionally they can create water at will as per the spell by using a dimensional link to their home from which water pours out. People hailing from the shadow-sea are prone to various planar sea creatures attacking them whilst mining the water or bathing, thus they have honed their reflexes granting a +2 bonus to reflex saving throws. 'Shattered Stones' The shattered stones are the remnants of the explosion of Mt. Lassir, Very few people came here due to the harsh environment of these small, life-less stones, but many people had no choice. People hailing from the Shattered Stones have -2 Charisma, +2 Constitution, and Fire Resistance 20. 'Skymoors' Skymoors is a large area, and while most of it is a lush garden created by the presence of Avexus' tomb, the outer rims of the mote tend to be grey and desolate. It is also unique in the fact that it's trajectory covers more land than any other mobile Earth Mote. Characters starting here begin play with +2 intelligence and +10 competence bonus to Knowledge (geography), Craft (structural) and Craft (chemical) skills. Also since the very blood of the people are infused with Avexus' energy, spell that inflict Fire, Cold, Earth, Water, or Acid damage have their DC increased by 1. 'Suncloak' The people of suncloak tend to stay away from the light as the rising sun batters upon this earth mote heavily. They have adapted to the darkness however, and have darkvision of 30 feet. And gain an attack bonus while in the dark of +2. However in the light this bonus is reversed as a -2 penalty. In addition they have a fire resistance of 10. 'The Below' People hailing from the land below receive the following bonuses and penalties due to their prolonged exposure to Miasma: +2 to Con Due to their bodies adapting to the quality of living, -2 Str due to the lack of oxygen, +2 Dex due to having to dodge acid clouds at a moments notice, and -2 Cha due to the blistering caused by the miasma. However, they are immune to poison and disease and have acid resistance 20. They also get a +2 bonus to all fortitude saves. 'Vestibule' Vestibule is the home of demon-slayers. It is here that they are trained. People hailing from vestibule cannot be killed by instant death spells, and are immune to paralysis. Additionally they receive a +2 bonus to Wisdom and Will Saves as in Vestibule they are continuously exposed to the muleings of powerful religious figures. 'Zendo' Zendo was once home to several powerful ninja before it's destruction. However many children were saved. Characters hailing from here are naturally gifted in dexterous combat and automatically receive the Weapon Finesse feat and a +2 bonus to dexterity. They also begin with proficiency in all Eastern weapons such as the Katana, Chakram, Tetsubo etc. As most of these weapons originated here. 'Ziggurat' The Ziggurat is an artifical Earth Mote created by an unknown people in the past. Not long after it was abandoned it became home to a powerful blue dragon, who some believe still reigns in the upper reaches of the Zigguraat today, making her the last blue dragon in existence. Characters hailing from this earth mote spent a lot of time studying the strange technology and running from minions of the blue dragon. They begin play with +10 Knowledge (engineering), Proficiency with all firearms, and Electricity Resistance 15. Category:Black Metal/Red Blood Category:Migration Category:Migrate Category:Trait Category:Traits